Beauty and the Devil
by Midoriri
Summary: A young man is cursed to be devil, and eventually die. but there is one thing that will save him...A certain nun's love. AU OOCness OC alert! COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

Once, there was a young man who lived with a small group of servants, children. He was very kind, generous, and gentle. But for some reason, he had a witch on his case. One day, he got a message to meet her in the forest. So he went, telling the children to be careful.

When he came back, he had changed. Somehow, he had become the very thing that people feared; a devil. He had a pocket-watch around his neck. The children wanted to take it off, but found that they couldn't. He told them, that he had been cursed, and until it was lifted, the watch would not come off. And only love could break it.

There was one thing he had not mentioned, not to anyone but the maid. If the curse was not lifted….

He'd die.

Okay, that's our prologue! And guess what? It's not getting updated without reviews! My magic says…..3.


	2. Rosette

Okay, I'm sorry, but all the child servants are O.C.s…hope you like them. 

"Rosette! Can I go exploring now?" Joshua wailed. He and his older sister had just finished moving into a new house in a whole new neighborhood, and he had been dying to explore the town. But his older sister kept telling him it was too cold outside. And that is precisely what she told him now.

"No, you are not going to explore, it is too cold, and you know you're health isn't very good." Rosette then smiled and pulled out a scarf and coat. "However, if you wear _these_, you can explore the town."

"YAY!" Joshua ran over to the blonde teenager and just about glomped her. "ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankYOU!"

"Okay, I get the message now get off!" Rosette gently shoved the boy off of her, and he ran outside, putting on the coat and scarf, thanks still pouring from his mouth.

Rosette sighed and looked at the closed door. It hadn't been easy for her to move to a new town. She'd had to leave all her friends behind. But, they had lost their parents, and Rosette knew that they would probably be separated if the stayed home. So they moved.

Meanwhile….

Joshua ran down the streets, his red scarf flying behind him. Finally, he stopped, panting out of happiness and exhaustion. Looking in front of him, he saw a wooded area with a sign in front of it that said "Keep Out". This was just begging for exploration. So he went in.

Later…

Joshua was still in the woods. He had removed his scarf earlier and tied it to a tree at the entrance to the woods, in case Rosette came looking for him. Looking around him, he saw that the sun was beginning to set, _and _that there was a castle a little in front of him. _Strange, I never saw that. _He thought. Here was another potential exploration ground.

He knocked on the door, and it swung open. _Hey, maybe someone's home_, he figured. "HELLO?! I saw your home, and I'd like to meet you! Hello?!"

If he had bothered to look at the person hiding in the shadows cast by the door, he'd see a purple-haired girl in a maid outfit, accompanied by a boy dressed in a tuxedo outfit holding a small girl in a lacy dress. The girl wriggled out of her brother's grip and ran over toward Joshua, tugging on his sleeve.

Joshua looked down, and blinked. The little girl smiled at him. "Hello, I'm Sachi. Who are you?"

Before Joshua could answer, the boy in the shadows darted out and seized his little sister. "Sachi, leave him alone. You know you can't talk to strangers."

"But Hachitake, he's lost…I'm pretty sure of that."

"Then you have good eyes." The other girl emerged and took a long look into Joshua's eyes before saying, "He's honest, with a good heart…Permit me, I am Lionara, the maid. The girl is Sachi; the boy is her older brother Hachitake, resident doctor." Which was pretty interesting, since he couldn't have been older than 14.

Joshua was a little curious as to why there wasn't an adult. Maybe they were like him…"Do you all live by yourselves?"

Lionara flinched. "Actually…"

"YEE-HAW!" A blonde boy about 12 was sliding down the stairs in a wooden box, clearly enjoying himself and making a lot of ruckus. When he finally came to a stop, he grinned, spinning around dizzily. "Man, you guys gotta try this…" Then he saw the "guest". "Oh man, hi there, name's Akito, Lord of Mischief, hi how're ya doin'?"

Joshua just stared.

And all of them were oblivious to the shadowy figure watching them on the stairs, until it began to descend….

All the servants widened their eyes and darted back to the shadows, a little nervous. Joshua was confused.

"Hey wait, where're you going?"

"And just who might you be?…"

Joshua jumped at the sound of the deep voice behind him, and turned around slowly. When he saw the speaker, his eyes widened. "Oh my God…"

"I asked who you were."

"J-Joshua. Joshua Christopher…"

"Do you have somewhere to go?…"

"A-Actually, yes. I must go home." He started for the door, but the devil caught him by the arm.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go home. Come with me."

Before Joshua could even think of what was happening, the devil was leading him down a long hallway, and down a long flight of stone steps. Then, they reached what appeared to be a cell. The devil threw Joshua in, and locked the door. Then he left.

Meanwhile…

Rosette was looking around the town for Joshua, calling his name at the top of her voice (which resulted in some angry "Shut up"s.). Then she saw it. Joshua's scarf tied to a tree. She ran toward it, and then went into the woods.

Meanwhile Still…

Hachitake was pacing in front of the couch, and the rest of the children were sitting on it, getting the lecture treatment. "And then, Akito, Mr. Brains himself, causes a ruckus and attracts Master Chrono's attention-" Hachitake stopped to glare at Akito, and caught him mocking his words. Akito closed his mouth sheepishly. Hachitake reached toward him.

"You little, insolent, piece of-"

There was a knock at the door, cutting him off. Everyone but himself ran to answer it and when he heard Lionara say "Uh...yes, a boy did show up. Please come in" he threw up his hands and yelled "What is this, a ho-fricking-tel?!"


	3. The Deal

Pipsqueak-chan: "And we are back!"

Neko-sama: dryly "Hi-hip-hooray…"

Beejoe95: "Whoa! LOOK AT THOSE REVIEWS! AMAZING!"

Neko-sama and pipsqueak-chan: "ARE YOU SAYIN' YOU DIDN'T THINK WE COULD DO IT?!"

Beejoe95: "uhhh…toodles!"

Lionara looked unblinkingly at the blonde girl in the doorway. Rosette looked right back. Akito, meanwhile, was looking her up and down, then turned to call over his shoulder, "Hey, Hachitake! This one's a looker!"

BAM!

Akito's head was hanging, and there was a huge lump on it. Rosette had an anger cross, and a tight fist. Lionara was making a fist as well, but she didn't even get to hit him. Lionara turned to Rosette with an astonished look on her face. "You beat me to it…"

Akito opened one eye, which was teary. "S-She packs a bigger punch than M-Master…"

Lionara whistled. "Now THAT is something that deserves a medal…"

Rosette was getting a little ticked off. "Are you gonna let me in or not?!"

Lionara jumped and moved aside muttering an apology. When Rosette walked in, she saw another boy muttering to himself, and heard him say "Master is NOT going to like this…" Rosette looked from him to Akito, who was busy spinning around singing a song that he had made up about picking his nose for profit, to Lionara, who simply shook her head as if to say "I just live here…" None of them saw that Sachi was running up the stairs…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sachi stopped in front of a door, panting. Finally, she reached up to knock. Almost immediately, the door swung open, revealing the devil.

"Sachi. What is it?"

Sachi beamed, showing her one missing tooth. "There's another guest, Master. And she's really pretty…"

The devil blinked in confusion. It was a _she? _As in_ girl? _"Alright, I'll go check it out with you."

Sachi turned around and led him down the stairs. The devil (A/N I'm getting' tired of writing "the devil" but don't worry, I'll be typing his name in the next chappie) only had one other question on his mind: Did Akito put a "Hotel. Vacancy" sign on the lawn again?

Lionara was leading Rosette down a dark hallway. "You said you were looking for a boy? You can have one of them," she jerked her head toward the doorway they had just left, where Akito and Hachitake were. "Or you can have the boy that came in earlier."

Rosette jumped. "What did he look like?"

"Well, he had blond hair like yours, and he was wearing a coat. Looked kind of pale too."

"That's Joshua! He's my little brother!"

"Oh, thought I saw some resemblance in the looks..."muttered Lionara. She looked back at Rosette. "By the way, my name is Lionara. The singing idiot was Akito, and the grumbler was Hachitake, but I have no idea where his little sister, Sachi, is. What is your name?"

"Rosette."

Lionara smiled. "I like your name best." They stopped in front of a cell-like thing. "Here we are."

Rosette leaned forward. Inside was a figure huddled on the dirt floor. "Joshua?"

The figure looked up at the mention of his name, and darted forward. Rosette saw he was Joshua!

"You're okay!" Rosette leaned forward even more to hug her brother through the bars. Lionara glimpsed a gun in her pocket, and with the stealth of a thief, plucked it out. She couldn't let someone hurt her master…

Joshua was so excited he was tripping over his tongue in his speech. Finally, he cleared it up. "Rosette, does this mean that thing got you too?"

Rosette was little confused. Did he mean Lionara? Come to think of it, there _was_ something inhuman about her… "Uh…no."

Joshua's eyes widened. "So you killed it! Awesome!"

Rosette sweatdropped. "_Ac_-tually…I have no idea what you're talking about."

Joshua paled a little and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Well, if you want to know what I mean…look behind you."

Rosette turned around, but whoever was there was just standing in the shadows. All she could make out was a silhouette, and red eyes. "Who are you?"

Rosette stared defiantly at the figure. "I'm Rosette Christopher. I'm this boy's older sister, and I'm going to take him home."

"NO!" The figure sounded slightly scared. "He'll tell everyone about me. No one must ever know…"

Rosette tried to make him understand. "But my brother's sick!"

The figure sounded slightly apologetic. Slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that, but he shouldn't have come to my home…"

Rosette thought for a while. She could usually make her brother swear secrecy. And he had to be at home. And if this guy wanted someone down here so bad, maybe…just maybe…

"I'll make you a deal."

"A…deal? What kind?"

"If my little brother promises not to tell anyone you're here, you let him go. And I…" Rosette gulped, hardly believing what she was about to say. "I'll stay in his place."

TBC


	4. New Home

CONFESSION TIME!

Beejoe95: "Okay, pipsqueak-chan, say it…"

Pipsqueak-chan: "I'm not going to…ALL RIGHT! When I first saw "Chrono Crusade" I thought Chrono was a girl! HAPPY!?

Neko-sama: "Since you confessed, yeah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This earned two different reactions. Joshua screamed "WHAT?" and the figure in the shadows said "Are you serious?"

Rosette turned to her brother. "I'll be okay." Then she turned to glare at the figure. "Yes, if you let my little brother go…"

The figure thought for a while. Then said, "Done."

Joshua tugged on his sister's sleeve. "Rosette, you can't do this. You don't know what he is…" Rosette just pulled her arm away.

"Well if he'll stand where I can se him…"

"Lionara, give me the keys." Lionara handed over a ring of keys, and the figure stepped forward to release Joshua. Rosette did a mental evaluation. Purple hair woven into a braid, pretty tall, HUGE wings protruding from his back, horns, and a mostly red outfit, complete with a clock around his neck. A devil.

Rosette reached for her gun, but couldn't find it. Frantically, she patted around the area. Someone cleared his or her throat. Rosette looked and saw Lionara holding her gun at her side, eyes narrowed as if to say "Don't even think about it."

When Joshua was free, he scampered out and was about to go to Rosette, when the devil grabbed him by the collar and semi-tossed him to Lionara. "Lionara, escort him out of the woods. And if you get into trouble, use the gun." He turned to look at Rosette. "My name is Chrono, and that's all you need to know for now."

Lionara lead Joshua out of the prison. He kept turning around to wave at his sister. Rosette, feeling numb, waved back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joshua and Lionara walked through the woods, Lionara walking very quickly. Joshua looked at the ground the whole way.

"Why did she do it? Why?"

"My master needs someone else here. He needs someone closer to his age."

"But my sister's only 16!"

"As is he."

"B-but he looks like he's 20!"

Lionara stared into the sky. "I know…" _Maybe, maybe this girl can set him free…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rosette sat glaring up at her "captor". Chrono just looked back silently, and then turned around.

"Follow me, Rosette."

Rosette was stunned. "Follow you to where?"

"To your room."

"My…room…" Rosette was confused.

Chrono half turned. "Well, if you want to live down here, you go right ahead, if that's what you-"

"Oh no you don't! I'm not living down here!"

Chrono jerked his head impatiently. "Then come on."

As they walked, Rosette was taking in the interior. It looked somewhat gloomy, mostly made of stone. She noticed Chrono kept checking his clock. When they stopped in front of a door, he stood in front of her. "Now, some ground rules. You have to pull your weight around, like everyone else. You have to obey if you want to stay here. And, don't go outside at night unless one of us is escorting you."

When he left, Rosette opened her door. The room was mostly bare, except for a table, rug, window and bed. "Uh, charming place. I must get the name of his decorator…" She flopped onto the bed dismally. "Joshua." She closed her eyes. "I'll find a way back…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chrono sat in the middle of his room with his head resting on his knees and his wings tucked in. "It should be 6 months right about now…" The clock's hand moved to 6.

TBC

Everyone, please go to and read my story. It's called "The Witch's Baker" by cat-and-mouse, and it seems no one wants to review. Please read that one! PLEASE! Uhmmm….review!

Also, who should be the one to have cursed him? She did it because she liked him, but he didn't…getting even, y'know?


	5. Rough Start

Okay, more confessions…I first saw Rosette and Chrono in a picture for Flash in Japan. It was a pretty peaceful piccie, and Chrono looked like a girl in it…

Also, the question on who the witch is! It seems that the only nominee is Mary Magdalene! So…she's the witch! Thanks, Chrnos kitty!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rosette's nose twitched. She smelled something. Sniffing the air, she picked herself up and followed her nose until she reached a door. It must be there. She opened the door…

And saw Lionara standing at an oven stirring something. But, there were stains all over the kitchen and rats skittering around the floor. Lionara had one on her shoulder. Finally she noticed Rosette and looked up from her work. "Oh, hello. Come on in. My rats won't hurt you."

Rosette slowly made her way through the teeming masses of rats and sat on a stool at Lionara's side, thinking of something to say. Just as she opened her mouth to say it, Lionara answered "My rats never do their business in the food."

"Oh, that's a relief."

"But everyone still checks. You should see what it's like when I make chocolate chip cookies!"

Both girls started to laugh. Rosette found herself enjoying her company, oddly enough.

"Do you have any helpers?"

Lionara grinned. "You know what they say. Too many cooks spoil the broth, BUT TOO LITTLE HELPERS MAKE A COOK QUIT!"

A voice on the other side of the door muttered "Okay, okay, okay" and Akito came in, tying a pink apron around his waist and muttering something about dignity and indecency. Lionara smirked and pointed a pile of potatoes. "Peel the potatoes, slave."

"I'M NOT A SLAVE!"

"In MY kitchen you are."

Akito grumbled and began to peel the potatoes. Lionara looked at Rosette. "Now, today's dinner is vegetable soup, so-"

"Hold on!" Akito slammed his fists on the table. "We've been having' nothing BUT soup, and I want something else!"

Lionara looked coolly at him. "Akito, all I have until someone goes shopping is water, heat seasonings, and vegetables."

"All right then, I'll go to town right now and buy something-"

"Sure, Akito. Go to town right now. Go through the woods AT NIGHT to town."

Akito gulped and continued his work. Rosette didn't even hear the warning. She was busy making a plan to sneak out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

If you've ever had a dinner with the entire family, you can imagine the pandemonium that ensued on Lionara's call of "Dinner!" and Akito's "Get your butts to the table if you want food. Then, Hachitake was trying to get Sachi to wash her hands, but she was fussing over how she didn't want to. Akito couldn't find any extra dishes, and Lionara almost ripped over a rat in carrying the HUGE pot of soup. Finally, everyone was at the table.

Suddenly Chrono narrowed his eyes at his soup, muttered "What the heck?" and lifted his spoon. There was a whole potato on it. Lionara glared at Akito. "Akito, did you even cut the potatoes?"

"Hey." Akito jumped up like a lawyer pleading his case. "All you said was peel, not cut."

"Do you honestly believe that a whole potato can be used for soup?"

Before the argument could continue further, Chrono stood up abruptly, clearly ticked off. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He pointed to Akito. "YOU SIT DOWN!" He pointed to Lionara. "AND YOU SIT DOWN!" Both sat down in a hurry. Chrono sighed and sat down. Rosette glared daggers at him.

"What's your problem? It was just a little argument!"

Chrono opened his eyes. "Well, I don't want anyone here fighting!'

"WE'RE FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!"

"THEN STOP YELLING!"

In response, Rosette picked up her bowl and stormed away. Lionara yelled "Wait up!" and followed her. Akito looked incredulously at Chrono. "Why did you let her do that?"

"If she's got a bad attitude, or if she wants to eat somewhere else, I'm not stopping her."

"But don't you want to get back to normal?"

That struck something in Chrono. When he spoke, his voice was cold. "Listen, Akito. I know now that I have no hope. And I've accepted this as my fate. And so should the rest of you. Got it?"

Akito looked into his master's eyes a little longer before breaking eye contact. "Yes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rosette and Lionara were sitting on the floor in Rosette's room, Rosette grumbling about how mean and stupid Chrono was. Lionara was tolerating it, but barely.

"I swear Lionara, he's an absolute bastard! But…he is a devil, so I guess it's to be expected-"

Lionara stood up, eyes shinig. "Listen to me! You don't know anything about him! You don't! No one understands!" With that, she ran out of the room, sobbing a little bit.

"Now what's HER problem? I swear, everyone here is wacko." Rosette went to her door, and checked to make sure no one was there. Grinning, she snuck out the door, and went outside.

TBC

Phew…sorry for the delay. This might take awhile. Oh, well. I'll update after I get at least 7 more reviews. IS that cruel? I think not!


	6. Closer

Yeesh, I didn't think I'd have to update _this_ quickly…I'm glad you all are enjoying it.

Ahem…a certain author has asked whether I'm male or female (In her story) I'm proud to say…FEMALE, BABY!

As to where I get my names, Akito was actually from Kodocha (Cute Story) and the rest I just plucked out of thin air. Except Lionara's name, of course. I read the name somewhere and changed the spelling so it would look cool. Oh well. On with it!

Chrono sat in his room again, staring absently out the window. He was remembering the curse…again. _Okay, it's been 6 months since I was cursed…and about a year since I met that witch. _He smiled a little, remembering his "pet name" for her. _The witch and its rhyme… _ Something down below caught his attention. It was a figure in blue. Looking closer, he saw it was Rosette.

_Hey, what's she doing outside at this hour? And without an escort? Wait a minute…_ Chrono's absentmindedness snapped as he realized where she was going. Quickly, he ran to go outside. _She's going…straight…to…the…woods!_

Rosette was so happy she felt like skipping. Finally, she was going to be out of that crazy castle. She was already making plans for what she would do when she got home. _Let's see…first I'll hang out with Joshua, then I'll find someone to get that devil "taken care of"…but I don't know what do about the children…_

"Well, well…what's a pretty, young thing doing in here all by herself?"

Rosette froze and slowly looked up. There, on the tree branch directly above her, was devil in a pointy hat.

_Oh my God, they're everywhere_. That was about as far as she got before he jumped down, nearly landing on top of her. Rosette screamed and scrambled out of the way. The devil got back up, grinning. "It's been awhile since I killed someone…"

With that, he swung his arm at her. Rosette ducked out of the way just in time, and he left a huge dent in the tree behind her. Rosette saw the damage and was a little freaked out.

"G-Get away from me!' Rosette tried to run away, but the devil behind her tackled her to the ground. Rosette was screaming. Before her could take a swing at her, someone shouted "Lerajie!" and tackled him, sending him flying.

Rosette scrambled back up and saw her rescuer. Chrono.

The devil, Lerajie, was pinned down by Chrono. "Damn, it, you bastard!"

Chrono's face was hard. "Leave the girl alone!"

In response, Lerajie took a swing at Chrono, decking him on the cheek. Chrono went flying off of him, and when he flew up into the air, to escape, Chrono quickly recovered and flew after him.

Rosette sat where she was, watching the battle from below. She couldn't believe it. He…saved her. Why? She didn't get it all.

Meanwhile, in the air, Chrono and Lerajie were fighting it out. Lerajie seemed to be hurting Chrono with words, too. "You're a devil like me now. Why don't you kill that girl? Or maybe those children? You're a murderous monster now!"

"SHUT UP!" Chrono punched Lerajie in the stomach as hard as he could, knocking the wind out him. Then, somehow, a blade came out of his arm, and he used it to stab Lerajie in the gut. Lerajie gasped.

(A/N Please forgive me, I SUCK at fight scenes)

….Meanwhile and a few seconds later…

Rosette was still on the ground. Then, when she finally turned to leave, there was a slight breeze, a thump, and a shuffling sound. Rosette turned around, ready to fight, but it was Chrono walking towards her. He was clutching one of his shoulders, which was bleeding. Finally, he stopped in front of her, looking hard into her eyes. "Are you alright, Rosette?"

Rosette, caught by surprise, thought for awhile before nodding her head, yes. Chrono relaxed a little. "Good. I told you not to…go…didn't I?"

Suddenly, he closed his eyes and fell down with a thud. Rosette looked down at him, having a mental battle within herself.

_You're not just going to leave him there, are you?_

"But he's a devil…"

_So? He saved you! And is this how you're going to thank him? Face it, girl. YOU OWE HIM._

Rosette sighed and knelt down next to Chrono's still form. She lifted one of his arms and slung around her shoulders, pulling him up. Then she half-carried, half-dragged him toward the castle. "You win _this_ time, conscience…"

Hachitake was kneeling next to the sofa, bandaging Chrono's shoulder. Chrono was still out of it. Rosette got a little nervous.

"Erm…Hachitake, he's alright, is he?"

The young doctor smiled. "He'll be alright. It looks worse then it actually is. Oh and by the way," he said, looking straight at Rosette, "thanks for going outside."

"WHAT!"

"Well, if you didn't go outside, Lerajie wouldn't have wanted to kill you, and Chrono wouldn't have killed him. So, now we can go outside any time we want. Not that any of _us_ want to leave, of course…"

He started to put away his medicine kit. Rosette was a little dumbfounded. "Now you're going to leave? HE'S KNOCKED OUT!"

Hachitake pointed to his master. "No, he's just sleeping."

Sure enough, Chrono was snoring slightly. Rosette got an anger cross and was about to beat him senseless when his face changed. It twisted into a look of despair and fear. He started sweating and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "What did you do to me?"

"Oh, not again." Hachitake leapt forward and shook his master's good shoulder. "C'mon, wake up!"

Chrono's eyes shot open. Then he relaxed. "Thanks Hachitake."

"Anytime."

Lionara bounded into the room, clutching a piece of paper to her heart. "This is wonderful!"

Chrono replied, sarcastically, "You're sympathetic."

"MASTER, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

I'll explain later, now what are you so excited about?"

"THIS!"

Lionara waved the paper in the air. "Remember my cousin, Azmaria, from Portugal."

Both Chrono and Hachitake smiled. Rosette looked confused.

"She's a real sweetie."

"She sings wonderfully and is such a help around here."

Lionara was dancing around. "Well, she's coming to visit!" Lionara's eyes went blank for a second, and then she announced "She'll be here tomorrow!"

With that, she danced out of the room, Hachitake following her. Chrono cleared his throat. "Rosette."

Rosette looked at him. What was he going to say?

"You and I got off on a bad start. I want to start over. You see, I'm not really a bad guy." He smiled at her. "Truce?"

Rosette thought for a moment. Then she beamed and with a "TRUCE!" she hit him on the shoulder. His BAD shoulder.

Chrono lurched forward, groaning. Rosette sweatdropped. Had she hurt him worse? "Sorry."

"No, you're not…" Chrono felt Rosette's hand gingerly touch is shoulder. He gasped and his eyes widened. Then, he looked up into her eyes. She seemed genuinely concerned for him. "Are you alright?"

Chrono nodded. Rosette beamed back at him. "That's great." She yawned theatrically. "I'm going to bed."

When she left, Chrono stared after her, then put his hand on the spot on his shoulder where Rosette's hand had been. The clock moved to 7.

TBC

Nope, a month hasn't passed. Try to guess why it moved.


	7. Cursed

Wow…so many lovely little reviews…you DO love me, don't you? Hugs you all Okay, now, most of you are confused about the clock thing. I promise, I'll make it clear…right in this chappie.

Chrono was sitting upright in his bed, eyes wild. He had dreamed about the curse again. _Damn, I'm beginning to think that part of the deal was I have to **dream** about it…._

Chrono dreamed about that night every time he went to sleep. It was getting so bad, he couldn't trust himself to sleep. Sometimes he thought that it was done on purpose, to make him suffer.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Who is it?"

"It's Sachi. Azmaria's here."

Already? Chrono opened the door and looked down into the girl's smiling face. "She's in the main room."

Chrono sighed. "Tell her I'll be right down…"

As Sachi skipped down the stairs, Chrono stood in the doorway trying to figure out two things. One, how to show himself to Azzy (their pet name for her) and two, why did the clock move so quickly, when it hadn't been a month since it last moved. (A/N That means it should move every month). Chrono's eyes widened. It wouldn't move so fast, unless…no, it couldn't be…

Downstairs

Azmaria and the others were in the main room, and Rosette was already on good terms with her. Azmaria was smiling and telling them about Portugal, when she heard someone move behind her. She turned around…and gasped, dropping her teacup to the floor.

Chrono was standing behind her. When he spoke, Azmaria could tell his voice was different. "Hello, Azzy. Long time no see."

"C-C-Chrono?"

Chrono nodded. Azmaria sat there, gaping at him. Lionara cleared her throat. "Ahem, Azzy, could you come into the kitchen with me for a minute?"

When the girls left, Chrono was left staring after them. Akito looked at his master. "Well, uh…that went well?"

Azmaria sat on a stool in the kitchen, her jaw dropped. "Y-You mean…Chrono is…"

"Cursed." Her cousin finished. "And if nothing is done, it will kill him."

Azmaria wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh God no…" she whispered.

Lionara got a thoughtful look on her face. "There is something that can be done…"

LATER

Chrono was in his room again, looking at the clock. He couldn't believe this. Sighing, he flopped down on the bed. He was so tired. His eyes drooped, and, though he fought to keep them open, he fell asleep.

THE DREAM SEQUENCE

"Master, play hide and seek with me!" Sachi jumped around in circles around Chrono. Back when he was human…

Chrono laughed and tousled the little girl's hair. "Later, Sachi. I've got somewhere to go to."

Akito looked up from the shadow puppet show he and Lionara were performing. "Mary getting on your case again?"

Chrono nodded. "Yeah."

Lionara scowled. "I hate her. She's such a…a witch."

Chrono smiled at her. "Well, she wants me to meet her right now." His look changed to mild anger. "I'm going to tell her to leave me alone." Before he left, he called over his shoulder. "Be careful, you guys."

Chrono stood facing the woman in front of him. His eyes were narrowed, and she was standing with a fake innocent look on her face. And there was something behind her back…

"Mary, I don't want you! I never did, so go away!" He didn't waste words or beat around the bush.

Mary's eyes narrowed and she talked in a phony sweet voice. "Chrono-chan, you know you really do want me. And you know anyone would love a beauty like me…"

Chrono shook his head. "Not me…I'm sorry. But I don't like you, so GO AWAY!" He turned to go, but the woman called out "You're not getting off that easily!"

Mary grabbed Chrono and turned him around, throwing her arms around his neck and forcing a kiss on his lips. Chrono started to gag, and felt another weight around his neck.

Mary stepped back, smirking. Chrono looked down and saw…a clock? Then, before he knew what was happening, he felt pain. A white-hot pain that went everywhere, but seemed to be worse on his upper back, and the sides of his head. And there was a reddish mist that was swirling all around his body. Chrono screamed at the top of his voice, which was changing. Deepening.

When the pain finally subsided, Chrono looked at the witch. "What…what did you do to me?"

Mary smirked again. "Oh, nothing really. Just made you a devil, that's all."

"A…devil?" Chrono heard the word over and over again in his head, taunting him. _Devil,devil,devil,devil…_

Mary looked thoughtful. "Y'know, I'm not sure you learned your lesson yet. Maybe I should curse those children you live with as well."

Chrono glared at her. "YOU WOULDN'T!" Mary's smile was all the answer he needed. He whirled around and ran back toward his home. He had to get to them, before she decided to curse them. Mary's voice came to him in his head.

"_One more thing…if you ever want to get your human form again, you have to fall in love. And that someone must love you back. But be careful…if you confess, and she doesn't love you in return, you die. But if you don't have anyone falling in love with you, or confessing when the clock reaches twelve, you die then as well…Oh and one more thing, the clock moves one place every month. If you fall in love….it will move faster."_

Chrono burst into the room, scaring the daylights out of the children. "My God, what the heck?" Akitop grabbed a fire poker to defend himself, and HAchitake pulled Sachi behind him. Lionara ventured closer.

"Master, is that you?..."

The others slowly realized who the intruder was. "MASTER! WHAT'S HAPPENED!"

Chrono looked at all of them. They were unharmed. She had spared them…

He dropped to his hands and knees on the floor, his eyes brimming with tears. The children came a little closer. "Master? Master, what's wrong?"

Chrono looked up. "I'm cursed…."

TBC

ALRIGHT! Another chappie done! Now you all know what will happen!


	8. Snow and Shadows

All righty then, new chappie ahoy! And another confession, Akito was loosely based on my brother, who actually _did_ slide down the stairs in box.

"Chrono, get up! It snowed!" Rosette burst into his room without knocking, she was so excited. In truth, it had been a little tradition of hers to play in whatever snow she found.

If Chrono heard her, he didn't show it. He was burrowed underneath his blankets on the bed, his face buried in his pillow. "Go away, Rosette…"

Rosette was confused. "But why?"

"Leave me alone…"

Rosette stared at her friend for a little bit before leaving. Just because he wasn't going to play in the snow didn't mean she couldn't. She stopped just outside the front door, a devilish grin on her face. This was going to be _sweet… _

Outside, Akito and Hachitake were watching Azmaria help Sachi build a snowman. Akito looked worried. "Hey, Hachitake…did you see…the clock?"

Hachitake nodded solemnly. "It moved…"

"We HAVE to do something…"

Chrono felt something wet and very cold on the back of his neck. He bolted upright screaming. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

In his doorway, Rosette was doubled over laughing. Chrono saw some snow on her hands. "Oh, you little…" He jumped out of his bed (A/N He's wearing his clothes, you pervs!) and chased Rosette all the way outside.

Chrono bent down and quickly grabbed a bit of snow and chucked it at Rosette. Of course it broke apart in the air. Rosette countered by rolling a snowball and throwing it at his face. Direct hit! "That's how you make a snowball, idiot!"

"Oh, an idiot? Just for that…" He bent down and grabbed another fistful of snow and immediately heaved it at Rosette. It fell apart in the air, just like its predecessor.

Rosette raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know how to make a good snowball?"

Chrono blushed for a minute before saying "No…"

Rosette bent down in the snow. "Watch me." She began to make a snowball, and Chrono started mimic her movements.

"You scoop it up with your hand, and roll it around, packing it down as you work. And ya gotta do it quickly. When you have it nice and ready, you-"A round piece of snow flew at her face and truck the center of it. Rosette gasped and rubbed it out of her eyes. Chrono was beaming. "I did it!"

"Hey, no fair! You cheated!" She heaved her own snowball at him, and he dodged it, laughing.

"Too slow, too slow…" he teased.

Lionara watched the whole scene from a tree branch in the yard. "Hmmm…I haven't seen him so happy in long time…" she mused.

LATER

Everyone was inside again, in front of the fireplace, where a fire was going. They were taking turns making shadow puppets with their hands and having the others guess what they were. Sachi was easy. All she could make was a rabbit. Lionara and Azmaria were tricky. They knew how to make foxes and elephants. Akito just kept making a mosquito.

Rosette looked at Chrono, who was merely watching. "C'mon Chrono, you make something."

Chrono blushed again. "I can't do it…"

"Please?" That was everybody.

"I guess…" _If it will make Rosette happy… _He made a puppet with his hand. He had a fist with the thumb sticking out.

Akito yelled "It's a dead penguin!"

"No."

"It's a hitchhiker!" Rosette.

"No."

This went on for awhile. Then Chrono beamed, showing off his teeth, and declared "It's a plucked turkey!"

Everyone groaned. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Chrono, the clock moved to 8.

TBC

Okay, I have a question: Does ANYONE out there like my OC's? And if so, who is your fave?


	9. About Lionara

OMIGOD! Chrnoskitty drooled all OVER ME! MEEEEEEEE! Why, God why! takes a bath AND, People want fluff, but I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE FLUFF! Takes a deep breath Okay, here we learn about Lionara and her inhuman quality. Kinda a worthless chappie…

Azmaria stood in the hall way doorway (A/N way way ) and watched Rosette. She wanted to tell her about Lionara. "Ahem…"

Rosette looked up. "Azmaria! What is it?"

"I…I want to tell you about my cousin."

She took a deep breath, and began:

"Lionara and I were always very close. We were like sisters. And there was always one thing I was wondering about her. She always slept peacefully, never having a nightmare, never moving…Then one day, she told me a secret…

"She can give people any dreams she wants. Any dream. But it takes a lot of her, so she can' do it often…

"One day, I told someone that if they had nightmares, they could just go to Lionara. We were both 7 by then. But they got the wrong impression and thought she was a witch. Life was terrible for her. She couldn't step outside without someone throwing a rock or a cross at her, calling her dirty names. It got so bad, she wanted to kill herself…

"But one day, we saw a young man with purple hair. It was Chrono. He had been visiting and he had heard there was a witch, so he went to find out for himself. He was a bit surprised that Lionara was only a little girl, and he felt sorry for her. But, more importantly, he cheered her up. He told her that her power was a gift from God, and that she should feel happy….

"When he left, he took Lionara with him…she told me it was his idea…" Azmaria finally stopped. Then she looked at Rosette. "I just wanted to tell you about her. She's a little afraid to acknowledge it…"

Sorry about the long wait for a worthless chappie, next one will be good! REVIEW!


	10. Toki Ni Ai Wa

Alright, consider this compensation for that last chappie…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Utena movie or Toki Ni Ai Wa and if you don't like this scene, don't read it.

"Lionara, we need your help!" Hachitake and Akito burst into Lionara's room. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a rat on her shoulder.

"Not surprising..."

"Cut the jokes, Lionara. We want you to help us get Master and Rosette closer together."

Lionara looked straight into their eyes and muttered, "They seem to be doing fine to me."

Akito looked angry at her. "We don't have much time left. Or have you not noticed that the clock's hand is moving faster?"

Lionara's eyes softened. "I have seen it…"

_Witch! Witch!_

_I'm not a witch! Go 'way! Leave me alone!_

"Lionara, please!"

Lionara's head snapped up, determined.

"Bring me a white candle."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sachi sat at the edge of Chrono's bed, looking very sleepy. But Hachitake told her to do this. "Please, Master, go to sleep."

Chrono was holding his head in his hands. "I can't. I always dream the same thing. Every night. Sachi, I can't go to sleep…"

But Sachi kept on imploring him, and soon, he fell asleep. Sachi left the room to report to her brother.

"Very good, Sachi. You can go to bed now."

Akito popped his head into Lionara's room. "Rosette's asleep, too."

Lionara sat in the middle of her room, a white candle burning in front of her. Lowering her head, she muttered an incantation and a glowing sphere appeared in front of her. Concentration showed itself on her face, and then an image of Rosette lying on top of a pool of infinite water floating in the air was seen. Stars were everywhere. Soon, Chrono appeared next to her.

The boys were speechless. "Wow" Lionara smiled, still concentrating. "I will provide the situation, yet their actions…will be their own."

Rosette opened her eyes slowly. _I feel weird; like I'm on_…she looked down and paled. …_floating water? _She looked up, and saw all the stars floating around. _What the_ _fudge… _

Chrono sat up. This wasn't what he normally dreamed about…Holy crap was that Rosette over there?

Rosette turned around. "Chrono? What are you doing here?"

Chrono was looking just as surprised. Then, oddly enough, he smiled and walked over to her.

**This rose is our destiny…**

Rosette was a little more than confused. She looked up and saw Chrono extend his hand to her. _He wants to help me up I guess._ When she was upright, Chrono still held onto her hand. Rosette then saw what exactly he wanted. _He wants to dance! Is he nuts? _

**Michibikare Futari wa ima**

Rosette hesitated a little, then put her other hand on his shoulder, and let him lead.

Chrono smiled even more, apparently pleased that she was letting him dance with her.

**Mou ichido deau**

Slowly, the two of them began rotating in a small dance, Rosette still a little confused. But, she had to admit, it was a pretty nice dream…

**Donna Toki mo Anno Yakuso wasurenaide**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akito, Hachitake, and Azmaria were watching the scene in awe. Akito shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's not sexy, but this at least could bring them closer."

Hachitake beaned him. "Shove it, brat."

**_yatto koko made kita yo_**

Azmaria shushed them both, then glanced at her cousin. Lionara was panting slightly, and small beads of sweat were standing out on her forehead.

**_toki ni ai kedakaku_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chrono and Rosette were still dancing. Rosette had really gotten into it. The slow, rotating dance had evolved into a fantastic dance, often having Chrono and Rosette separate briefly, still holding their hands, at arm's length away from each other.

Rosette glanced down for a split-second and couldn't believe what she was seeing. The water floor was revealing their reflections, and Chrono's reflection was…different.

**_hito no kokoro wo tsuranuku you ni motome _Ah**

It looked like 16-year-old, rather than a twenty-something. And his horns and devil wings were gone. He looked like a human…except for his pointed ears. Who was this boy?

_**mamoru mono ni mamorareru mono**_

Rosette looked back up in a hurry as the dance continued. Chrono was staring into her face. His eyes seemed to be asking something…

_Do you trust me, even though I'm a devil?..._

_**itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu**_

_**hitotsu no chikara ni...**_

As if in consolation, Rosette tightened her grip on his hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In Chrono's room, he was sleeping peacefully, smiling. The clock moved to 9.

Does that qualify as fluff and was this chappie any good?


	11. A new discovery

Okay, I'm back! Sorry for the delay! I WAS EATING FISH! (There are certain fish that cause…delays, um; they're called delay-fish.)

Rosette sat at the table staring out the window. She was still thinking…about the dream. Today was an ordinary morning, except for the fact that Lionara seemed very tired that morning and everyone could hear her snoring from all the inside of the castle. _Why?_ _Why was his reflection so different?_ It didn't make any sense whatsoever…

"Stop it, dammit, stop!" Chrono grasped the clock tightly, turning his knuckles white, staring at the hand. "Stop moving!" After ranting out his anger at the clock, he gave up and sighed, defeated. Damn that curse…

"Please stop…I don't want to die…" he curled his knees against his chest and hung his head down. "I don't want to leave Rosette…"

Azmaria walked down the stairs and stopped, seeing Rosette at the table. Approaching her, she said "You shouldn't expect breakfast today. I just tried to wake up Lionara and she called me names and muttered some babble about a possessed oven before going back to sleep."

Rosette chuckled a little, then got an idea. "Hey, Azzy…"

"Uh, yes?"

"I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Dream?" Azmaria began to sweat a little. If Rosette knew the truth about where the dream came from…

Rosette nodded. "Chrono was standing on a mirror…" She had deliberately left out the fact that they had been dancing. That would have been embarrassing to talk about. She blushed thinking about it, then quickly regained her composure. "And his reflection was almost completely different from what he really looks like. He looked almost like a human! Well," she added, remembering one slight flaw. "Except for the pointed ears…"

She looked at the purple-haired cutie. (A/N Yes, I think Azmaria is a cutie. Sigh..so adorable..-) "What was that all about?"

Azmaria was staring solemnly at the wooden floor. She saw no harm in telling…a little about the curse. After all, this girl could probably…well, best not to get her hopes up. "That's what he looked like before…He was a human, but someone really mean…made him a devil…He was a human…" Azmaria remembered the young man who had saved her cousin from certain death-by-angry-mob, the one who was kind to everyone, smiling a lot, eyes always sparkling with emotion…Her face crumbled and she slowly sank to the floor, sobbing quietly. Rosette, sensing something was wrong, knelt down and rubbed her back, the very same way she used to comfort her brother.

"A human…." Azmaria choked out, before giving into the sobs again.

LATER

"Okay, now see if you can get the honey _without _angering the bees." Akito looked up at Hachitake, who was sitting in the tree right in front of a bee hive and had been dared to get the honey. Hachitake glared darkly at the blond, innocent looking "hellhound" as he called him.

"Remind me why I always have to do these idiotic things."

"Because you keep losing at cards and I always like to make a wager. Now get the honey!"

The would-be doctor snarled and slowly tried to reach past the bee swarm into the hive. Akito smirked up at him. _He reminds me of a certain yellow bear…_

"Hey, Akito!"

Akito revolved around, unable to see that Hachitake had angered several bees. "Yes?"

Rosette walked across the yard to him. She had soothed Azmaria and Azmaria had decided to have another go at waking up her cousin. "I have a question."

"Uh-huh."

"Akito, I just made them angry!"

"Was Chrono a human?"

"Akito…"

Akito nodded. "Why?"

"What did he look like?"

"A normal human except for one thing; he had pointed ears."

Rosette grinned. I knew it. "Why?"

"Birth defect."

"AKITOOOO!"

Sorry about this chappie. Joshua will show up next chappie, as will….guess.


	12. trouble in Paradise

Oh my God, am I boring you guys? I'm sorry…but hey, don't like, don't read, right? It's the fanfic law, y'know? And guess who all shows up here….

"CHROONOOO!" Rosette slammed open the devil's bedroom door, scaring him out if his wits.

"R-Rosette! What is it?" Chrono was looking innocently bewildered; clutching his clock as if it were a comfort item he could not be parted with.

Rosette stormed over to where he sat on his bed and towered over him, very pissed off. "You know very well WHAT! I know you used to be human!"

Chrono gulped. How had she found out? Maybe someone spilled the beans… "How do you know?"

"Oh, for the love of…Azmaria told me, Akito told me, and I saw your reflection in a dream!"

Chrono blinked. The last part did not make sense at all.

"Dream?"

"Shut up!" Rosette blushed furiously. "What I wanna know is why didn't you tell me!"

"What all do you know?"

"None of your business!"

Chrono and Rosette glared at each other. Finally, Chrono had to look away. "I don't want to tell you…"

Rosette glanced at his clock, which had moved to 10 without him noticing. She pointed at it, unrelenting. "Does that clock have anything to do with it!"

"NO!"

"You're denying it a little too quickly, buster!"

Akito poked his head in just then. "Hey you guys, Hachitake's kinda swollen, anyone got any ointment?"

The look they gave him made him freeze. "I'll ah…ask elsewhere…." He took off.

Rosette turned her attention back on Chrono. "Talk to me, Chrono!"

"Why should I?"

"CHRONO, I WANT TO HELP YOU!"

Chrono turned away. "There's nothing you can do…"

Rosette was getting even more frustrated by the second. "Y-You little…you…" She gave up and leaned forward so she was in his face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Chrono leapt backward, staring at the panting Rosette.

"AH!" She screamed back at him again, then turned on her toe, and stomped out, leaving behind a bewildered Chrono.

Meanwhile

Joshua walked around the town, people giving him strange looks. It wasn't every day one saw a sickly boy walking around with tears rolling down his face. Sighing, he opened the door to the tavern and took a seat. The redheaded bar maiden glanced up.

"Are you alright, _liebchen_?"

"I guess…" Joshua glanced up. Maybe she could help him. He leaned forward and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Listen, my older sister has been taken hostage by some sort of a devil…"

The bar-maiden smiled. "There's someone who can help you…in the back room."

"Thanks."

Joshua slid off his stool and went to a door in the back. Opening it up, he saw a tall man dressed in white sitting at a table. The man had long white hair secured into a ponytail and had glasses. He was cleaning a gun when he saw Joshua.

"What do you want?"

Joshua gulped. "I was hoping you could help me…my sister was taken hostage by a devil, see, and-"

The man held up his palm, cutting him off. "Do you know what I do?"

Joshua shook his head.

"I kill people." He smiled. "I kill them for fun…So you tell me where this devil lives. At midnight tonight, I'll get some men, and we'll all go out, and I'll kill him myself…"

Joshua swallowed again. Something wasn't right about this man…But, he had to save his sister…

"Alright. What's your name?"

The man smiled his somewhat creepy smile again.

"Aion."


	13. Go home

Okay, here's a new chappie for y'all. Thanks for your reviews and it won't be long until my story's done, I'm trying to get it all done before the school year ends.

Rosette sat in her bedroom sulking. _Why didn't he tell me any of this?_ She looked down. _Come to think of it…how did he turn into a devil anyway? _Before she had time to think any more on the subject, there was a loud BANG. Rosette nearly jumped out of her skin.

Looking downstairs, she saw Sachi and Akito bent down, holding mops to the floor, running back and forth down the hallway. Chrono was standing there, holding her gun in the air. Rosette realized what was happening.

"Chrono!" She yelled, running over to him. "Give me back my gun!"

"Why? You're not going to use it." He fired it a few more times in the air to spite her. Sachi and Akito immediately stopped their race. "It's okay, you two, keep going." Both of them continued.

Rosette glared at him. "Fine, you jerk! Give me back the gun!"

"No."

Apparently Chrono was ticked off with her. _Well, of course he was, how else would you respond to the person that screamed in your face? _

Rosette turned around and left the room muttering "You win this time…"

"Rosette?"

Rosette turned at the sound of her name. Hachitake was leaning out of a doorway, looking a little swollen. "Are you okay?"

"No…"

Hachitake smiled. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I guess…" Rosette took a deep breath. "Hachitake, how did Chrono turn into a devil?"

Hachitake's face darkened. "I was afraid you knew…See, There was this witch who liked Master a lot. Master didn't like her in return. It got so that she was practically stalking him. One day, he met her in the forest, and she cursed him."

Rosette looked at her hands. "He never told me…"

"He probably didn't want to worry you. And you never asked. But even if you did," he thought aloud, "He probably still wouldn't tell you."

"Mmmmmm…"

LATER

Chrono walked down to Rosette's room. "Rosette? Rosette, are you in there?"

Rosette inched open the door to regard Chrono. "Hi…."

Chrono bowed his head. "Rosette, I'd like to apologize to you. For…you know, not telling you a thing."

"Did someone tell you to say that?"

"Actually, yeah. Azmaria suggested I apologize to you."

"Oh…"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Chrono came in and sat down on the floor next to Rosette's bed. Rosette stared at his wings. "Chrono, is there a way for you to be a human again?"

"….No, there isn't."

Rosette looked down. "Oh…okay."

Chrono took a deep breath. "Rosette?"

"Yeah?"

"That boy that you replaced…you said he was your brother. Is there…is there any other family members?"

Rosette shook her head slightly. "No, there's just Joshua and me."

That meant her parents were gone. Chrono knew how that felt. "What happened?"

"Well, it was me, my parents, and my brother. But one day my parents got sick, and they died. Joshua got sick too, but he's living, a little sickly, but alive."

Chrono looked at the floor. Her brother had been sick…and here he was keeping his only family away. "Rosette…" Chrono reached into his pocket and pulled out her gun, putting it into her hand. "Go home."

Rosette blinked at the gun, then at Chrono in shock. "W-What?"

"I want you to go home." Chrono turned away so she couldn't see his face. "Your brother is sick and you should go to him. You're not….You're not a prisoner anymore…"

Rosette slowly moved forward and hugged the devil from behind. For some reason, Chrono didn't object. "Just…go."

Rosette released him and turned, leaving. When she had gone, Chrono hung his head down.

Azmaria saw Rosette open the door, and, following at a safe distance, snuck out behind her, wondering where she was going.

As Rosette walked, she was thinking about the feeling she had. _I'm going home…I should be happy. Why do I feel sorry to leave Chrono? _Her head shot up as realization hit. _It's_ _because….because I love him…_

Chrono's cursed clock said 11. The other clocks had 15 minutes till midnight.

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


	14. Almost over, guys

Okay, here's a new chappie! Enjoy!

Azmaria followed Rosette silently, curious as to where she was going. Why would she leave them? As Rosette turned around to look over her shoulder, Azmaria ducked down behind a tree, to avoid being seen. From that point she watched as Rosette went into the small town beyond the forest, and into one of the houses.

_Huh? Why's she going in there?_ Azmaria got up to follow again, but the sound of footsteps and men talking made her duck down again.

_I can't be seen from down here._ As the men walked past, she widened her eyes, because of three things: one mentioned "Killing that devil", two, they were headed for the castle and three…_I recognize that man in front…_

P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Hachitake paced around, discussing what he had seen and heard from his master. "He's not moving, not talking, and when I asked where Rosette was, he hung his head and told me to leave." He stopped and looked to the others. "He's never been this way before. And has anyone seen Rosette?"

Lionara shook her head. "I can't find her anywhere."

Akito jumped up from his seat with a look of shock. "What if she's left?"

Sachi screeched a little until Hachitake held up his hand. "Nobody mention this to Master Chrono. Understand?"

They all nodded as Chrono came downstairs. "Rosette's not here, is she?"

Hachitake heard that and began to tremble violently, teeth chattering and all. Chrono saw that and looked worried. "Hachitake?"

"WE CAN'T FIND HER! SHE'S PROBABLY GONE AND LEFT, AND IT'S ALL OUR FAULT! Oh, God…" he cried.

Lionara made a thumbs-up sign. "Nice work Hachitake…"

Chrono was silent. Finally he whispered "I told her to leave."

This statement stunned everyone into silence. Finally, Sachi stammered "W-What…"

"It would be best if she was gone. She needs to take care of her little brother."

Akito was white. "But what about-"

"My curse?" Chrono laughed ruefully. "I'm going to die soon anyway, and I'd never even get rid of it, so I say, why bother?"

Everyone stared as he went up to his room again. Hachitake turned to the others. "Please tell me that wasn't Master, it was a clone, or a puppet."

No one confirmed this. Rosette was gone.

P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

"Joshua? Open your eyes."

Joshua woke up from his sleep and saw…

"Rosette!"

Joshua lunged upright to hug his sister. Rosette hugged back, both of them laughing. "Rosette, what happened?"

"Chrono-"

"Chrono?"

"That's the devil's name. He let me came back home to you."

Joshua twisted away and stared. "He what?"

"Joshua, he's not bad at all. He's actually very kind."

"You like him?"

"Yes."

Joshua paled.

"What?"

Joshua gulped before looking at his sister again. "I-"

They were interrupted by someone banging on the door and yelling "Rosette!" over and over, sounding quite frantic.

"Oh, hush up, I'm coming…" Rosette walked over to the door and opened it, and in tumbled…

"Azzy! What are you doing here?"

Azmaria stood up, panting, and looking scared. "I-It's Chrono…"

"What? What about Chrono? Tell me!" Rosette yelled when Azmaria didn't answer.

"There were…some men walking up to our castle…and I heard one of them say…they're going to kill him!"

Rosette paled and turned to her brother. "Did you know anything about this?"

"Yeah…I asked this guy Aion to do it. I thought I'd be saving you."

Azmaria paled now. "Aion?"

"You know him?"

"He was the one who wanted to kill my cousin in the first place! And he's coming to the castle right now! And the worst thing is Chrono's moping around right now, so he's too depressed to stand up for himself! We've got to go back!"

Rosette got a determined look on her face as she grabbed her gun. "Azmaria! Joshua! Come with me!"

As the both stood up to follow her, she turned and said "Azmaria, make sure you and Joshua don't get hurt once we arrive at the castle."

Azmaria took Joshua's hand, then Rosette's and Rosette bolted toward the castle.

_Chrono…you better hold on…_

P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Hachitake, Akito, Lionara, and Sachi were all up against the door, which was banging.

Hachitake glared at Akito. "Do you have anything to do with this?"

"What makes you think I do!"

"Well, when I hear someone yell 'Kill him' the first thing that comes to mind is 'Akito!'"

Lionara glowered at Hachitake. "It's not his fault! This time he's innocent!"

"What do you mean, 'this time'?"

Hachitake glared at them to shut up. "I've got an idea!"

P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

The door creaked open at last. Everyone went in slowly. Aion wasn't among them. He had gone in through the back. No one even noticed the blond boy at the top of the stairs. No one saw the tall, dark-haired boy…that is, until he cried "NOW!"

The first thing that happened was Akito went sliding down the stairs in his trusty wooden crate, yelling "Look out below!"

No one listened. Akito's box plowed over several of the men. "Steer-ike!"

Sachi crept up behind one of the men and yanked on his trousers. In response, he yowled and turned around to slap the child. Sachi scrambled out of the way, leading him, and some of his companions, into a darkened room. Hachitake sprung up form nowhere, brandishing a giant hypodermic needle yelling "Check-up anybody!"

The group shrieked and knocked each other over to get out of the way.

"Go, my pretties, go, GO! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lionara was at the top of the staircase, her rats swarming from all around, causing the crowd the get frightened, and the other kids to give her strange looks. Akito whispered "I think she's finally lost it…"

P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Chrono sat up in his room, listening to the noises coming from below. _What is going on down there? _A noise behind him caught his attention. Turning slowly, he saw a white-haired man holding a gun at him.

"Don't move…"

Chrono remained unresponsive.

The man chuckled. "You thought you could be safe up here forever?" His finger moved over the trigger. "You thought wrong…" The trigger went off and Chrono narrowly avoided getting shot.

Aion smirked as he came closer to the fleeing devil. "You can't escape…"

Chrono bolted for the balcony, Aion hot on his tracks. _Damn…I can't shake him off…_

Chrono quickly flew into the air to the roof. There was no way he could be followed there. Aion, watching him coldly, fired a shot into the air that clipped one of Chrono's wings.

P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Down below, Lionara heard the shot and went up to investigate.

P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Chrono sat on one of the turrets, desperately trying to remove the bullet from his wing tip. Aion was below him, scanning the sky and rooftop for him. Chrono heard someone came up to the balcony, and then a familiar voice.

Lionara saw the white-haired man and her breath caught in her throat. She backed up. "A-Aion…"

Aion smirked. "Well, we meet again, witch." He aimed at her and clicked on the trigger. Lionara screamed and shielded her face.

BANG!

P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Rosette burst into the castle, Azmaria and Joshua right behind her. "Uh…well, it looks like the other kids are holding up well." Most of the men that had accompanied Aion had left. The kids were a little tired and sweaty, but otherwise okay.

Rosette scanned the room for Chrono. "Sachi, where's Chrono?"

P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Lionara had her eyes tightly shut, waiting for the excruciating pain. When it didn't come, she opened one eye and saw Chrono in front of her, holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Master!"

"Lionara, go downstairs, quickly."

Lionara nodded slowly and bolted for the downstairs. Chrono turned to face Aion.

He had to keep him occupied, so the children would not be hurt. "You…leave her alone…" he lunged at Aion, who promptly dodged and faced Chrono, aimed…

BANG!

P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Rosette was halfway up the stairs when she heard the shot. "That came from where Chrono is!" She ran up the stairs, hoping it wasn't too late…

P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Chrono lay on the stone floor on his stomach, hand to his bleeding side.

_Play dead…play dead…_

Aion approached the, what he believed, dead Chrono. "Don't worry about that witch girl you have in this castle. She's next."

Chrono opened his eyes, which were beginning to glow red in his anger.

"I'm sure that the other children are working with you…they'll have to go."

Rosette arrived at that moment. She saw a white-haired man standing over the devil, who was on the floor, bleeding and obviously weakened. _Chrono! _

Aion heard her coming and faced her, deaf to the sound of Chrono staggering to his feet. "Why hello…"

Rosette aimed her gun at him. "What have you done to Chrono?"

Chrono turned to Aion, eyes red, deaf to Rosette's voice, and blind to her. He was focusing on Aion. A blade came out of his arm, and he began to charge toward Aion.

Aion heard him and swung around, holding out his arm. Chrono was sent flying by the force of the blow, and Aion aimed his gun to shoot again…

BANG!

BANG!

Rosette was holding her gun at Aion, shaky. Aion turned to her, his head bloody, glaring at her.

"You little bi-"He fell down.

Rosette lowered her gun in front of her, trying to catch her breath. She was shaking all over. She had nearly lost Chrono. _Wait…Chrono…what happened to Chrono? _She thought as she remembered something. _There were two shots…I only fired one…_

Afraid of what she might see, she slowly turned her head to where Chrono fell. He was on his side, arms splayed out in front of him, lying in a small but rapidly growing pool of his own blood. Rosette saw where it was coming from…a place over his heart was bleeding.

Rosette paled and started to shake even worse, her face paling, a terrified look in her eyes. The gun fell from her limp fingers, landing with a loud CLANG next to her.

"Chrono…CHRONOOOO!"

And I'm ending it there! You'll hate for this I'm sure... Whew, long chapter.

Send me lots of reviews, and magically, a final chapter will appear!


	15. The Only Way this can happen

**Hi guys, I am back with the final chapter! And let us all cross our fingers for Mase, since her scanner broke, so she cannot upload the pics she drew for the story. This really stinks, since her drawings are very good. (You should see her Lionara and Akito!) When you draw that piccie, I want you to email it to me! Anyone else wanna draw some scenes from the fic…preferably…this chapter? I can't do it. Well, here…we…go!**

"CHRONOOO!"

_Rosette? _Chrono opened his eyes a crack. Everything was so blurry… _It can't be her..._ He closed his eyes again. _She can't be here…_

**This Rose is our destiny**

Rosette ran over to Chrono's motionless form and carefully lifted him up and turned him over, so his head rested against her shoulder. Chrono opened his eyes again, just a little. He blinked once, twice, and his vision cleared up a little, enough for him to see who was holding him. Someone…someone he knew…he knew this girl…

"Rosette…?" His eyes opened wider and he smiled a little. "Rosette!" He lifted one of his hands and put it against her cheek, as if to see if she was real.

**Hikisakare**

**Ripping us apart**

He looked into her eyes and whispered "You're here. You're really here…"

Rosette suddenly noticed that Chrono's eyes, his beautiful red eyes, normally sparkling with life, were beginning to dull. It was enough a sight for her own eyes to water up. "Chrono…"

Meanwhile, the others, Joshua included, had arrived on the scene. Hachitake was leading them.

"Master, everyone's gone and-" He stopped, stepping backward. "Oh, no."

Sachi stepped forward. Akito pulled her face to his stomach to keep her from seeing. "Don't look."

Chrono traced Rosette's face with his finger, very softly. "Why did you come back?" Even his voice was weaker…

**Gutari no te wa hanarete-itta**

**Our hands have been torn apart**

Rosette felt him tense up, wings becoming rigid for a moment as a shot of pain coursed through him, his eyes clenching shut. After it passed, and his eyes opened again, she said "I couldn't just leave you here…"

"But…I kept you away from the only family you had…I'm a devil." His eyes watered, and a few tears fell, trekking down his face, landing in his hair. He blinked, trying to hold them back. "You should hate me…"

"I could never hate you!"

**Nemuru toki mo**

**Even when I sleep**

Chrono tensed up again, and his sight got blurry again, his vision darkening slightly. He was running out of time…

Chrono moved his hand to the back of Rosette's head. "Rosette…"

Rosette shook her head defiantly, eyes closed. "Don't try to talk…"She hadn't noticed Chrono was pulling her closer to him.

**Anata e no yume idaki nagara**

**As I embrace my thoughts and dreams for you**

"Just…let me…do this…" Chrono leaned up and put his mouth against Rosette's. Rosette's eyes widened as she blushed, before she closed them. Chrono never noticed that she was returning it to him…

Joshua was open-mouthed. "They…" He put his hand over his mouth like he was going to be sick. "Oh God, no…What have I done?"

Chrono suddenly ended the kiss as another spasm of pain washed over him, and leaned back, eyes half-closed.

Rosette stared at him, a mixture of sadness and happiness in her eyes. "Chrono…does this mean…you…?"

**Todoke! Sakai no hate made**

**They reach to ends of the world!**

Chrono nodded, eyes closing a little bit more. "I was afraid to tell you this…but…if you don't feel the same way…I understand…" His eyes closed and his body tensed up again, before relaxing. "Perfectly…."

"Chrono?"

Chrono made a sound like sighing, and his hand slid down her face.

Rosette grabbed onto it, afraid of what this meant. "Chrono?"

Chrono tried to inhale enough breath to tell her, his voice fading rapidly. "Ros…ette…I love…you…"

Chrono's wings quivered once more before becoming limp. Once they did, every muscle he had in his body became relaxed. His head flopped off to the side, and then he was perfectly still.

Rosette shook Chrono's shoulder a little. "Chrono? C'mon, wake up, Chrono…" Upon getting no response, Rosette started shaking her head, refusing to believe it, her tears escaping from her eyes and falling form her face. It couldn't be…

"CHRONO!"

The rest of the group hadn't moved through all this. Hachitake fell down to his knees, and Akito was shaking with repressed cries. Sachi seized the opportunity to wriggle away and see what was going on, but as soon as she did, her eyes widened and she turned to bury her face in Akito's stomach again. Hachitake held his head, shaking it. "I…I can't…I can't…." he muttered over and over again. Even if he could have reached Chrono in time, he still couldn't have removed the bullet. No matter what had happened, he would never have been able to save Chrono.

Rosette was clinging tightly to the lifeless body of Chrono, as if she could hold his life inside of him. "Chrono," she sobbed. Her tears fell from her face and landed on his, some moving downward, some staying where they fell. Rosette wished Chrono could wipe them away, or flinch, or _something…_anything that a living person would do. "Chrono…please…" she sobbed, lifting his body closer to her, moving his head so he faced her. She closed her eyes and brought her head down so their foreheads touched. "Chrono…you don't understand…I…

"I love you, too…Chrono…"

The clock's hand moved to 12.

The face of the clock began to crack and splinter, and the whole thing started to glow bright yellow. Chrono was enveloped in it, and his clothes, wings, and hair moved as though a slight breeze was blowing.

Rosette, sensing something was wrong, opened her eyes and gasped. Chrono's wings lifted up, and appeared to be pulled into his back. His entire body shrunk several inches, and there was a sound like the intake of a breath.

The glowing subsided, and revealed a young man that looked remarkably like Chrono.

_It's the boy in the reflection I saw…_

The clock's chain snapped in two, and tumbled away, rolling to a stop next to them. Then it turned to dust and was blown away.

Rosette stared at Chrono, who was still motionless. Suddenly, she heard him cough a little, and his chest moved upwards, and fell. He was breathing… "Chrono?"

As if he needed to hear his name to wake up, Chrono's eyes slowly opened as he coughed a little more. He opened them halfway, looked at Rosette as if she wasn't even real, then closed them again. Then they snapped open. "Rosette!"

Back with the rest of the group, they had witnessed the whole thing, except for Sachi. Azmaria tugged on the girl's arm. "Sachi…look." Sachi looked fearfully, then broke out into a grin. "MASTER!"

Chrono sat up in a hurry, craning his head to look at his missing wings. Then he looked back to Rosette, puzzled. "The only way this can happen is…" the he realized what had happened. "Rosette…"

"Chrono, I'm going to kill you!"

"Huh?"

Rosette gripped him a death hug, yelling and crying at the same time. "I thought you were dead! YOU JERK! Don't ever scare me like that again, you little-"

Chrono smiled and hugged her back.

The others simply smiled.

"…Rosette…I can't breathe…"

P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:

Hachitake went over to Lionara's room, and saw a light under the closed door. Opening it, he saw Lionara, Azmaria, Akito, and even Joshua sitting on the floor, surrounding a floating sphere.

Hachitake smiled. "I thought you weren't giving dreams anymore…"

Azmaria shushed him. "She's trying to concentrate."

In the sphere, a couple was dancing with each other, holding tightly to each other, and looking into each other's eyes happily...

Chrono smiled nervously. "So…you really loved me?"

"I still do, silly."

"Oh….I was wondering…How are we keeping in touch?"

Rosette smiled. "I'll still live here."

"WHAT? What about Joshua?"

"He'll warm up eventually…he needs some friends anyway."

Chrono's eyes got watery and he stopped the dance, jumped up, hugging Rosette. Rosette smiled, hugging him back, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Rosette…I love you."  
"I love you too…"

**toki ni ai wa tsuyoku**

**hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo Ah**

**yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni**

**itsumo hikari kagayaite**

**ai wa tsuyoku**

**hito no kokoro wo ugokashite yuku dakara Ah**

**futari de iru kitto sekai wo**

**kaeru tame ni soshite subete wa**

**hitotsu no chikara ni naru**

**At times, love is strong,**

**so much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah**

**in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,**

**a light always shines forth.**

**Love is strong,**

**so much so that it can move people's hearts, but Ah**

**If we are together, then without a doubt**

**we can change the world, and everything will**

**become one power**.

And that's a wrap, everyone! Please review and tell me your fave part(s) in the fic. See ya!


End file.
